1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to a system for audio-related device communication.
2. Related Art
Use of an audio system to amplify audio signals is well known. Typically, an audio system operates to amplify an audio signal with an amplifier and drive one or more loudspeakers. Such audio systems can range from relatively simple configurations having only a few components, such as in a retail clothing store, to large complex systems, such as those used in a concert hall performance.
Configuration of an audio system usually involves the physical placement and interconnection of the devices that make up the audio system. In addition, some of the devices, such as an amplifier, typically include user configurable settings. The settings may be configured at the preference of the user to achieve the desired audio system performance. As the size and complexity of an audio system increases, the amount of interconnections and settings may also increase. In addition, the devices in the audio system may become more geographically dispersed. Accordingly, operation, maintenance and troubleshooting of the system may become more challenging. This is especially true in audio systems that are repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled in various configurations, such as in the case of a touring musical group.
Devices in an audio system may be configured to communicate over a network. Typically this requires that predetermined device-to-device specific subroutines be developed and implemented in the devices where communication is desired. For a first device to obtain the information in a second device, the first device must request the information. Each time the information needs to be updated, the first device must ask for the information. In addition, the information may include a large volume of data and/or multiple requests to get the information. Where there are many such devices performing such communications on a network, the bandwidth of the network may be adversely affected. In addition, each of the devices must be pre-programmed on site with the units and/or appropriate conversion factors for the information the device will be receiving. Further, each of the devices must be pre-programmed with specific protocols to be able to handle the format of the information being sent and received.